Middle School Love
by MUS1CFR34K
Summary: Kim Crawford is just starting middle school. She has the perfect school life, many friends, good grades and always seem happy. But her house life not so much. What will happen went she meets Jack Brewer? Will her two worlds collide? Read to find out! (Sorry I suck at summaries) T for language
1. First Period

**Hey loves. Well my laptop finally got a Microsoft word so I'm able to write, edit, and save my stories now (whoop whoop). Well here's the story. Enjoy!**

KIM'S POV

"Beep, beep, beep" I got up from my bed and shut my alarm on m phone off. I was about to go back to sleep when I remember it was the first day of school. I should probably introduce myself before I tell my story. Hi, m name is Kimberly Crawford, but call me Kim or you're not gonna see the light of the next day. I'm 12 years old and a seventh grader now and I attend Seaford Middle School. I have three best friends who mean the world to me: Donna Tobin, Kelsey Brooke, and Grace Cay. I've known Donna and Kelsey since 4th grade and I met Grace last year but I'm really close to all three of them. Then there's my boyfriend, Brody Grane. He asked me out last year in May. The only thing that sucked was that I couldn't talk to him until July because he didn't have a phone. And before my mom found out, which didn't turn out pretty.

When I was ready, I brushed my straight blonde hair that reached the end of my shoulder blades. When I was ready, I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and headed to school with my dad driving me. On my way there, my dad was giving me a talk about not dating guys because they will only use you. _Dad not right now I just woke up._ I thought as he started with the lecture. When I got to school, I ran out of the car to school after saying bye to my dad. When I got to the locker hall, I ran into Kelsey, Donna, and Grace.

"Hey guys, y'all miss me?" I said sneaking up on them. They all jumped and Kelsey slapped my arm

"Woman, you think you funny huh?" she asked me

"I think I'm hilarious actually" I said with my best angel face. They all tackled me in a hug as we walked around.

"So have you seen Mr. Grane?" Grace asked me smirking

"I'm not gonna see him right now dude. He has zero period right now remember?" She just started thinking then she remembered. Brody has zero period because he's in Advanced Band and Jazz band as well and he takes PE before school with all the other Jazz kids. When the bell rang, I walked to first period thinking, _Was it just me or was Donna quieter than usual, she didn't even say a single word…._ When I got to my first period, Advanced Math, I saw my friends, Celina and Angel, waiting for the door to open and when they saw me, we shared a hug and starting catching up with the end of summer since I went to summer school with them so I could be in this class. Seconds later I noticed Brody walking past and going to his class. When I saw him I got butterflies and I waved with a smile. When he saw me he just waved and turned his back to me. I shook it off thinking he had a rough morning considering it was the first week off school and he's not a fan of school. When I got to first period, Mrs. Hahn just explained the rules to the kids who didn't go to summer school and she learned their names through a name game. She's a really fun teacher and she even teases Angel and her boyfriend, Darren. She even teases the people she thinks that like each other. First period was hella fun…. For now

**Okay loves that's it for tonight. FINALLY UPDATED! (SCORE!) well goodnight loves. **

**-MUS1CFR34K**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey people. sorry for the wait but i have a busy life. BTW heres the ages of everyone**

**Brody: 11**

**Kelsey: 11**

**Donna: 12**

**Kim: 12**

**Grace: 12**

**Jack: 13**

**Well here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>KIM'S POV<p>

I headed over to second period, which was Advanced Intermediate Band. When I went inside, I noticed a girl I saw last year that was in beginning band.

"Hey is it okay if I sit here?" I asked her.

"Ya, that's fine. I'm Katie."

"Kim, nice to meet you." I said as I sat down and took my band book out. I got up and got my flute from the little "cubbies" for our instrument. During that period I found out Katie was friends with a girl that was in my language arts class last year.

During lunch, I got the table for my friends and I and I waited for them to arrive so I could get my lunch. When I saw Donna and Kelsey head over I went to go get lunch. While I was in line for food, Grace sneaked up behind me and scared the shizzels out of me.

"Girl watcha think of life?!" I asked her after my heart started beating again.

"You gotta admit that was the funniest shit that has ever happened," Grace said in between laughs. "Your face was priceless! Wish I had my camera!" I just glared at her and kept walking in line. After we got our so-called-lunch we headed to our table and Kelsey asked,

"Is it just me or is Kim tryna kill Grace with her stare?"

"Kinda" I replied while still giving Grace my famous death glare.

"Okay, what did you do this time Grace?" Donna said staring at Grace with a 'really?' face.

"Well… you see… I was tryna be funny and I scared the shit out of Kimmy over here," I hardened my glare towards her Grace because I DETEST when people call me Kimmy.

"Now she is mad at me and she keeps staring at me and it's kinda creeping me out." I smiled in satisfaction as I started eating what this school calls lunch.

After the lunch bell rang, I noticed I didn't see Brody didn't even go say hi to me during lunch when he does. Maybe I'm just overthinking this. I head over to my 3rd period class.

Ignore me, just a page break flying around

A week after school had started, things with Brody and me where kind of getting better but not really. For example, yesterday he talked to me before school and his friends were teasing us about us just being around each other, which is kinda normal for his friends. Well today is Friday so I don't think anything could go wrong.

On my way to school, I turned the radio on and _Say Something_ by Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. I got into such a sad mood because this song reminds me of Tris Prior when she died and she couldn't tell Tobias Eaton she loved him and aye the feels are coming back. **(A/N Excuse me I'm a big fangirl the belongs into many fandoms and Divergent happens to be one of them, sorry) **When I got to school, I went with Kelsey and Grace. Kelsey was teaching us the alphabet in sign language when out of nowhere Brody walks up to me and says,

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment." I nodded and told the girls I would be right back.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" I asked him when we were a good hearing distance for humans.

"Umm I hope we can still be friends after this but I'm breaking up with you, sorry" he told me after a while. I just looked at him like nothing was wrong and said,

"Ya, that's fine I get it. It's okay." I said and hugged him. Afterwards I walked passed Kelsey and Grace and told them to come along. When we found Donna, I broke the news to them.

"What the fuck?!"

"Oh he's dead!"

"Hijo de su pinche madre"

Were the responses I heard when I told them.

"Guys don't do anything to him please." I told them while tryna calm them down. They hesitantly agreed with me and I walked to first period with a fake smile on my face. _God this will be a loooooong day_. I thought as I walked into first period.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry guys for the hella late update but it's 2:30 and im updating. be happy ciao loves.<strong>


End file.
